digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 33
In Work --- (The rest of the gang find the Destiny Stone.) Kari: There it is! The Destiny Stone! Davis: About time! And this time we got here first! Ken: Where is Beelzemon? Yolei: Getting closer. Fifty meters...Forty....he's inside the canyon! Here he comes! Davis: Let's do it! Ken: DNA digivolve! (Cue DNA digivolve animation.) ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon + Stingmon: DNA digivolve to... Paildramon: Paildramon! Yolei: It's time to digivolve! Kari: DNA style! Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Aquilamon + Gatomon: DNA Digivolve to...Silphymon! B Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! stirs Behemoth from the line of fire. He stops and gets off. Beelzemon: I have no time for weaklings! Paildramon: You can try to get past me. Beelzemon: Try? and Beelzemon spar, but the dark Digimon blocks all of the punches and manages to knock Paildramon into a wall.) Silphymon: You may think you're the most powerful digimon alive, but you're in for quite a shock! Top Gun! (The aura hits Beelzemon, slamming him a few feet into the canyon wall. He gets up again.) Silphymon: Ready for more? Static Force! (This time, he dodges it.) Beelzemon: You fight well, but you won't defeat me. [Arukenimon and Mummymon jump down, both in their true forms. Arukenimon: Well well, look who's here! We can take it from here, Beelzemon! Mummymon: Yeah, let'm try to dodge this! (He fires his gun an Paildramon, missing him totally.) Paildramon: Do you even know what the word 'aim' means? Desperado Blaster! (Mummymon almost gets hit, but launches wrappings at Silphymon, who gets wrapped up.) Paildramon: Bring it on, Arukenimon! Arukenimon: Go ahead, Beelzemon! Destroy the stone Yolei: This is worse than the last time! At least then we didn't have to watch it blow up! (TK and Cody arrive on the scene.) Kari: Huh? TK, help! Help! TK: Huh? Oh no! Patamon! (Cue digivolve animation.) Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon: Angemon! Cody: Ready, Armadillomon? Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Angemon: Hand Of Fate! : (Angemon gets slammed into the cliff.) Cody: He's too mean to have a heart! *** Leomon's sacrifice *** Takeru: Not again...not again. It's just like when Angemon fought Devimon and sacrificed himself to save me! No, I can't let that happen again! I can't lose him again! Beelzemon is just like Daemon - a creation of evil that's out of control and won't stop until the World is in ruins! Cody: Huh? Ken: Huh? Davis: He mean the DigiWorld, right? **** throws Angemon into the Destiny Stone. It glows strongly. Angemon: Huh? (Cue ultimate digivolve animation!) Angemon: Angemon, digivolve to...MagnaAngemon! Everyone: MagnaAngemon? Cody: He digivolved to Ultimate? TK: The power of the stone... (Paildramon whacks Mummymon. Silphymon breaks free from Dogmon's elastic limbs.) Silphymon: Static Force! (the attack hits Volcamon.) MagnaAngemon: You are made of pure darkness, and I cannot allow you to stay in the Digital World. DarkKnightmon: Allow me? Who are you to decide my fate? MagnaAngemon: I understand what it means to have a heart, unlike you, who thinks it means you can do whatever you want. Your irresponsibility could destroy the entire world, so you must be stopped. Now prepare to feel my wrath! (MagnaAngemon extends his laser-sword. First-season viewers will know what's coming.) MagnaAngemon: Gate Of Destiny! Here is the instrument of your doom, Beelzemon. There will be no escape. (He brings his sword down on DarkKnightmon.) MagnaAngemon: Back to darkness with you! DarkKnightmon: You are strong...and almost worthy...to fight me. (He starts to get sucked through the Gate.) DarkKnightmon: If I cannot win, I will not allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you! You shall find that even though you think you've beaten me, you really haven't. Beelzemon! Beelzemon: Fist...of the Beast King! (He jumps over the Gate, launches his energy ball, and destroys the Destiny Stone.) Arukenimon: Well now, that's what I like to see. Another one bites the dust. Paildramon: No! Arukenimon: And soon they'll all be gone! (The Gate of Destiny closes, and MagnaAngemon turns back into Patamon.) Patamon: I failed...the Destiny Stone is destroyed... Wallace: At least he's safe. That's what matters. (The image of the chained digimon appears once more.) Kari: Hey, look! Yolei: What's that? Davis: A digimon? Ken: Yes, and it's in pain! DarkKnightmon: Finally. That power will be mine! such luck. The image fades again. DarkKnightmon: Again he retreats... Beelzemon: But- DarkKnightmon: The next Destiny Stone call me. Our opponent shall not escape us. Arukenimon: Follow them. Mummymon: Right away. (Mummymon puts pedal to the metal again.) Arukenimon: Aaahhh! Slow down! ------------------------- Category:Fan fiction